La tempesta nuvola
by VTQueenTheRiipper
Summary: Han pasado 5 años y los Varia necesitan una guardiana de la Nube que es enviada por Tsuna luego de un pedido especial por parte del noveno antes de dejar su cargo. Quien sera esta nueva chica y que novedades traerá consigo? Pasen y lean onegai!:D BelxOC
1. A new one?

**Hola a todos!**

**se que no he terminado el anterior fic pero ._. ...esta idea estaba rondando en mi cabeza desde ya un muuuuy buen tiempo, e****s un capitulo muy corto ._. lamento mucho eso pero es un prologo por asi decirlo.**

**Espero les guste y que no se decepcionen!**

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece, le pertenece a Akira Amano peeeero Kathrin y otros personajes son de mi autoria.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

_**A new one?**_

Kathrin Richardson estaba frente a una de las mansiones más grandes que había visto, claro que había visto _muchas_ mansiones _muy _grandes…pero esta le ganaba a todas.

VARIA.

El grupo de asesinos independiente de los Vongola.

Tenían una reputación incomparable…eran conocidos por su "menos charla y más acción", unos patea traseros, no dejaban a nadie vivo a su paso, cualquier trabajo que tenga el 90% de probabilidades de ser terminado era su especialidad.

El sabor de la victoria es muy dulce, y claro que ellos lo conocían muy bien.

Dementes...

Era como normalmente se los conocía.

Sin piedad…

Era su lema.

Ahora… ¿qué hacía una chica como _ella_ en un lugar como _ese?_

Fácil, su amigo de la infancia, Sawada Tsunayoshi, más conocido como Vongola Decimo personalmente le había pedido un inmenso, gigante y muy importante favor.

Ser la nueva Guardiana de la Nube de los VARIA.

Y eso la situaba en nada más y nada menos que su entrada majestuosa.

Suspiró.

Bueno ya estaba allí, ¿no?; no tenía nada que perder y ganaba mucho por cierto ya que con esa experiencia podría ser ella la que mordiese hasta la muerte a Hibari Kyoya la próxima vez que este la rete a un duelo.

Ya había convivido con locos y dementes, esto no sería diferente, o al menos eso esperaba.

Toco el timbre dos veces y espero un rato.

…..

Nada…

Estaba por tocar de nuevo la puerta cuando de repente.

― ¡VOOOOOOOIII! ¿Quién es la rata que amenaza con mi sueño?― gritó un hombre de cabellos largos plateados, con un uniforme impecable de la organización y blandiendo una espada que parecía ser su mano.

Kathrin alzó una ceja.

¿Qué tipo para más extraño?...

―Ahm…soy la nueva.― Dijo sin rodeos.

El peli plata alzó una ceja…ahm…no era lo que esperaba, aquella chica parecía una…muñequita de porcelana.

No duraría ni un día en esa mansión.

―Entra.― Soltó mientras le daba la espalda y se dirigía escaleras arriba.

Ella sólo lo siguió, estaba cansada había sido un vuelo larguísimo, quería dormir y olvidarse de todo.

Oh sí, su siesta…no la pudo tomar bien en el camino y andaba con algo de mal humor por eso.

El de cabellos largos la llevó hasta un pasillo con una gran puerta de caoba con detalles muy finos y espectaculares.

―El jefe te espera dentro― repuso mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba por donde vino.

No quería lidiar con su estúpido jefe, suficiente tuvo con las tres horas que le tomo el limpiarse su esbelta y gran cabellera de esos trozos de vidrio y restos de vino. Sí…suficiente.

Kathrin quedó viendo la gran puerta un rato, había escuchado de los Varia, tenía un perfil detallado de cada uno ya listo en su cabeza y estaba _preparada_ para cualquier cosa que le espere detrás de esa gran puerta.

No se limitó a tocar.

― ¡Permiso~!― dijo lo más entusiasta que pudo esperando que algo bueno saliera de allí.

Gracias a Kami-sama y sus reflejos eran buenos.

―Escoria… ¿quién eres y qué haces aquí?― dijo un hombre alto sentado cual Rey en una silla muy ostentosa, cargaba cabello lacio algo largo y ojos afilados penetrantes. Kathrin no se inmutó, ya había desafiado a una mirada así antes.

―Soy la nueva Guardiana de la Nube, el reporte llegó ayer.―Anunció mientras tomaba asiento frente al gran hombre.

Este la miró de arriba hacia abajo inspeccionándola con detenimiento, luego soltó un casi imperceptible suspiro y mando a llamar a un tal Squalo que―por lo que le recordaba sus apuntes― debería ser el hombre que la condujo hasta esa oficina.

Dicho hombre entró recibiendo una copa de vino como bienvenida.

― ¡VOOOOOOOIIIIII! ¡¿A QUE CARAJOS SE DEBIÓ ESO?― gritó con una fuerza impresionante provocando que Kathrin se tapara con fuerza los oídos.

Demonios…en que se había metido…

―Escoria…lleva a la basura hacía su dormitorio y preséntala a los demás.― Dijo sin inmutarse ni un segundo por los gritos del peli plata.

Kathrin alzó una ceja.

La había llamado basura…

Bueno era mejor que escoria, así que no hizo mucho drama, se levantó y salió sin esperar al peli plata.

-.-

Fran y Bel caminaban por el pasillo regresando de una misión, estaban tan cansados que ninguno hablaba o decía algo, solo querían echarse a la cama y dormir las horas que no lo hicieron por derrotar a una familia contraria que amenazaba a los Vongola hace mucho tiempo.

Estaban por entrar cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones cuando escucharon un grito llamarlos.

A Bel casi le da un tic nervioso en el ojo.

― ¡VOOOII! Ustedes dos, ella es la nueva saluden y largo― dijo Squalo mientras empujaba a Kathrin para que este más a la vista de los chicos.

Bel alzó una ceja, Fran una casi imperceptible.

¿Una chica?

―Ushishishi~― rió Bel mientras los veía al peli plata y a la nueva; si era lo que él pensaba pues tenía buen gusto, la chica no era _nada_ fea.

Alta de cabello negro azabache con unos ojos grises muy hermosos aun para ser una plebeya, de figura esbelta y tez de muñeca de porcelana. Sip…era demasiado para el estúpido de su Capitán.

Fran la observo un rato.

― Estúpido capitán de estrategia…¿por qué nos presenta a su nuevo amorío?

El peli pata se sonrojo fuertemente.

― ¡VOOIII! ¡No seas estúpido!― gritó a la defensiva― Es la nueva Guardiana de la Nube.

Ambos chicos cambiaron su mirada a una de asombro total.

¿Ella era la famosa nueva chica enviada por el Décimo Vongola?

Esperaban algo más….rudo…

La chica de enfrente no parecía para nada ser una guardiana.

Pero bueno Chrome tampoco es que lo parece…quizás sea solo apariencia.

Kathrin estaba cansada, bostezó y pidió la indicación a su habitación.

―Ah…por cierto― dijo― soy Kathrin Richardson…pero pueden decirme Kath.

Y así terminó su presentación por ese día, no quería más estaba cansadísima.

Los presentes se quedaron algunos perplejos otros no.

Su voz era muy sutil y casi imperceptible.

Definitivamente no duraría.

Y Lussuria la amaría.

Bel entró a su habitación dando la espalda a todos. Se la veía interesante y la aprovecharía mientras dure.

Fran siguió la acción de su Sempai no sin antes echar una pequeña mirada a la última puerta de aquel largo pasillo.

Esa chica…

Moriría en esa mansión. Se apiadaba de ella.

Squalo se largo por donde vino, luego la presentaría al resto, tenía que sacarse los cristales y el olor a alcohol de la cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien owo que les parecio hasta ahora?<strong>

**Se que es un desastre u.u**

**pueden lanzarme los aperitivos que deseen los espero u.u**

**En este fic Fran esta de nuevo ._. tuve que meterlo tenia que!**

**Espero les haya gustado y que sea de su hermoso agrado.**

**Cuidence mucho y nos estamos leyendo!**

**ATT:**

**Andre~!* [VTQueenTheRiipper]**

**reviews? owo**


	2. De cuchillos y otras adicciones

**¡Hola a todos mis queridos lectores!**

**Sí…lo sé, soy un desastre natural!**

**No he publicado nada y es que recién entre a clases y ya me abarrotaron de deberes, lecciones, exposiciones, pufff…quien crea que la Universidad es fácil está muy equivocado -_-**

**Pero bueno sé que no es excusa para haberme ausentado tantísimo tiempo y de verdad lo lamento mucho uwu.**

**Mañana espero tener un nuevo capítulo de mis otros dos fics!_ Anhelando la primavera y I don't wanna be in love._ De verdad los compensare por su paciencia conmigo :D**

**Sin más aquí les dejo el Nuevo capítulo de esta alocada historia.**

**Disclaimer: Saben que soñé con si pasaba pero me desperté y me caí de la cama ._. Akira Amano defiende lo suyo hasta de los sueños.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2.<strong>

_**De cuchillos y otras adicciones.**_

Había pasado una semana y media desde que llegó a la mansión de los Varia y francamente…

_Se sentía como en casa._

De alguna extraña manera podía decir que ese sitio era su hogar.

Luego de llegar a la mañana siguiente le presentaron con Lussuria y Levi, y no pasó mucho hasta que comenzaron las peleas con Bel, las andanzas para molestarlo con Fran, las salidas al centro comercial con Lussuria, los gritos de Squalo, joder a Levi y escapar de Xanxus.

Sip…

Ese lugar era el perfecto para ella.

Se desperezó y salió cambiada de su habitación, ese día llegaba su uniforme de Varia, estaba ansiosa de verlo y de saber que pronto comenzarían sus misiones.

Bajó a la cocina para buscar algo de comer antes de salir, Lussuria estaba sentado en la mesa revisando el periódico.

― ¡Buenos días Lussuria!― exclamó emocionada.

A Lussuria le encantaba su entusiasmo y animo, era una chica diferente, alegre y vivaz, claro cuando no tenía sueño o era despertada temprano en la mañana.

― Buenos días querida, ¿dormiste bien?― preguntó mientras se levantaba para preparar el desayuno.

―Sip, más tarde tengo que ir a la Universidad no he ido en una semana y supongo querrán una explicación jeje.

Esa era otra cosa.

Ella a diferencia de muchos en Varia que, no necesitan o por lo menos no lo desean, iba a la Universidad, estaba en su último año y necesitaba asistir a la mayoría de clases posibles, había sido trasladada y no quería repetir un año por nada.

Lussuria sonrió y sirvió su desayuno.

Un cuchillo salió volando por la habitación.

Suerte y ambos lo esquivaron.

Bel entraba sonriendo de oreja a oreja a la cocina mientras se sentaba y reclamaba su desayuno, Lussuria lo regañó, está bien que sea un Príncipe y sabrá Dios que cosas más pero no por eso puede entrar a la cocina y lanzar cuchillos a diestra y siniestra.

―Definitivamente tienes una adicción a los cuchillos…―dijo Kath mientras terminaba uno de sus pancakes.

―Ushishishi~ créeme plebeya…tengo muchas más.

Kath odiaba esa manía suya de reírse…así que…

―Bel~― llamó.

Durante su semana había compaginado mucho con él, y él algo con ella, era reacio a veces y algo molestoso otras, pero de alguna manera le parecía una buena persona, y alguien en quien si por lo menos lo amenazas puedes confiar, además de ser un buen entretenimiento personal; lo único malo es que molestaba al bello de Fran y eso le jodía bastante.

El aludido se giró a verla y…

SLAP!

Recibió un pancake en el rostro.

Una venita palpitaba en su sien.

―Ushishishi~ tienes suerte que le agradas al príncipe….pero…―lanzó un cuchillo que obviamente Kath lo podía esquivar, lo hizo con ese propósito claro está pero…no contaba con que alguien estaría detrás.

― ¡VOOOOOOI! MALDITO HIJO DE %$&^$#! POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ME LANZASTE ESE #$%^%*^#$! CUCHILLO! ME LAS PAGARAS PEDAZO DE….―Lussuria tuvo que taparle la boca para que deje de decir su sarta de malas palabras.

Kath y Bel no pudieron hacer más que reírse juntos de él.

―Baka Sempai… ¿y ahora que le hizo al tonto del Capitán?― preguntó Fran mientras entraba a la cocina con su típica apatía.

― ¡Franie~!― exclamó Kath mientras lo abrazaba.

¿Mencioné qué le encanta Fran?

―Kath-sempai…buenos días―dijo intentando controlar un ligero sonrojo.

A él le gustaba…oh sí eso todos lo sabían, incluyendo cierto príncipe que detestaba eso.

Stab, stab!

―Auch…baka sempai…dolió― se quejó mientras deshacía el abrazo de la pelinegra.

El desayuno pasó a ser lo más normal que podía haber en Varia, gritos, cuchillos, platos volando por doquier, copas de vino sobre otro, gritos…y más gritos…en fin…

Ya saben cómo son las cosas.

―Voi, las ratas de Bel y Kath hoy tienen una misión…durará tres días espero reportes completos cuando regresen.― anuncio Squalo mientras se levantaba para de nuevo limpiarse el cabello y quitarse los fragmentos de cristal de la cabeza…

No entendía como aun no le había causado una contusión o algo semejante.

Ni yo lo entiendo. (xD)

―Ahm…Squalo…jeje lamento interrumpir tu no tan gran escape pero…no tengo un uniforme aún y debo ir a la Universidad.

A Squalo estaba por acabársele la paciencia.

―No te preocupes~ Luss-nee te ayudará, mandaré una carta a tu decano, no será difícil mientras~ ven conmigo.

Okey…tendría que darle las gracias a Lussuria luego…solo esperaba no se le suban los humos y piense cosas raras.

Kath sonrió y se levantó siguiendo a Lussuria, esperaba por favor que no sea nada estrafalario o algo semejante…conociendo a Lussuria, uno nunca sabe con lo que saldrá.

-.-

― ¿Y qué tal? ¿Te gusta?― preguntó Luss con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

No estaba nada mal, había que admitirlo…amaba las botas.

―Sip me gusta pero…ahm….no puede ser mejor un short o un pantalón a…una falda…convivo con cinco hombres que se les caería la quijada, a ti bueno sabemos que no― soltó una pequeña risita mientras se volteaba a mirarlo.

―Tienes razón, pero estas taaaan hermosa con esa falda que créeme no se te vería bien con un short, dañaría todo el atuendo.

Kath suspiró y volvió su mirada al reflejo en el espejo.

Nada mal, debía admitirlo.

La blusa de tiras ajustada quedaba bien con la falda negra y las botas largas de cuero ajustadas hasta arriba de las rodillas, y el chaleco de los Varia largo ayudaba mucho a tapar ciertas cosas que ya saben no deben verse al usar falda, por suerte y tenía una pequeña licra integrada.

―Hmm…está bien me lo quedo, ahora debo irme, se me hace tarde para la misión.

Ya luego de haberse despedido de Lussuria y de haber anotado mentalmente unos tips para el momento de la pelea con su atuendo no-tan-libre-de-problemas salió dirigiéndose hasta la entrada/salida principal de la mansión.

Bel esperaba abajo cansado de que una plebeya lo haga esperar, no era bueno para él esperar, él no debía de esperar, más bien los demás debían de esperarlo a él.

Tsaketeó un par de veces hasta que escuchó unos pasos por la escalera.

―Ushishishi~ plebeya…sabes que no se debe hacer esperar a un…

No pudo terminar la frase.

Oh wow…necesitaría un balde para la baba.

―Sí, sí ya se esas tonteras de príncipes y eso, lo siento pero Lussuria no se apuraba con el traje y me detuve anotando unas cosas para la misión― dijo Kath sin prestarle atención a la embobada mirada del rubio.

Tuvo que recomponerse con todas las fuerzas de voluntad posibles.

―Tsk…muévete…―dijo sin mirarla y saliendo a paso rápido.

― ¿Hmm?―Kath alzó una ceja mientras veía como se alejaba.

Definitivamente él sí que era un chico muy extraño.

-.-

De camino a la misión todo era silencio…no iban a empezar exactamente al llegar a Londres, debían evaluar la situación y eso hacía las cosas más frías…con una misión podrían tener algo de qué hablar, en los preparamientos…solo peleas entre ver quien es mejor y quién no.

Así funcionaban las cosas entre ellos.

Pero…

―Ahm… ¿Bel?― el silencio no iba con ella, no cuando estaba de buen genio.

Bel había logrado controlarse y estaba ya algo acostumbrado a su uniforme, se sentaba como una dama, actuaba como una dama, aunque si la cogían con sueño o recién despierta de dormir, olvídense de lo damisela, pero así era ella…y en parte le gustaba eso.

Era una buena distracción, alguien con quien poder reírse y hacer mofa, linda, espontanea, risueña y…

Se le estaban juntando los cables.

― ¿Sí?― dijo lo más seco que pudo.

Bien, ella ya se estaba preocupando… ¿habrá hecho algo malo para que él se enoje y este distante con ella?

Ya sabemos que no es que le haga mucho caso, ni que se junte mucho pero…sí hablaban y nunca se comportaba así…a menos que alguien le haga algo.

Pensó rápidamente una excusa en su cabeza, la verdad no sabía que decir.

¡Oh sí! Ya tenía algo.

―Dijiste que tenías más adicciones que solo tus cuchillos tontos. Tengo curiosidad de saber cuáles son― sonrió lo mejor que pudo y de la forma más inocente que se le ocurrió.

Pero…eso no le ayudaba a Bel.

―Son cosas que las plebeyas como tú no deben saber ushishishi~

La estaba calentando.

―Entonces las descubriré…no será nada difícil estando tres días sola contigo.

Él sabía que ella no lo hacía apropósito, no conocía sus emociones en estos momentos y esperaba no lo hiciera nunca pero…la imaginación de los hombres en cuanto a chicas como ella es muy vivaz.

-.-

Y la suerte definitivamente no estaba de su lado.

―Mataré a Squalo cuando regresemos…― susurró Kath para sí misma.

Esto era ¡I-M-P-O-S-I-B-L-E!

Habían llegado al hotel luego de unas horas de viaje, había optado por dormirse, ya saben si no puedes contra el enemigo únetele y eso hizo, no habló para nada, solo se durmió un largo rato hasta que sintió unas manos colocando su cinturón de seguridad…

Ahm esa parte podemos saltarla ya que su integridad como buena ignorante de personas estaría en riesgo.

Bajaron del avión, ella bostezando, él ignorándola y mandando a todo el que encontraba en su camino, de camino al hotel siguió durmiendo así que no hay mucho que contar.

Pero haber si no te hablan, el ambiente esta tenso y no sabes que decir lo único que te queda es dormir ¿no?

Sip, la buena lógica de _Morfeo*._

Pero al llegar al hotel, justo en la recepción, y al saber la noticia que su gigante, estúpido, tarado y retardado capitán estratega hizo…

Se le quitó más que el sueño…

Quería matar a la recepcionista.

―Ushishishi~…!

Y para colmo, Bel no paraba de reírse.

―Hare una llamada― dijo en respuesta a su risa y salió del hotel.

Marcó esperando le contestase y si no…se las pagaría y en serio.

― ¡VOOOOI! ¡¿QUIÉN SE ATREVE A DESPERTARME?― gritó Squalo del otro lado de la línea haciéndole perder los estribos a Kath.

― ¡¿QUIÉN MÁS VA A LLAMARTE ESPERPENTO DE HOMBRE? ¡¿QUÉ PENSABAS QUE NO LLAMARÍA AL SABER QUE RESERVASTE UNA SOLA HABITACIÓN PARA EL RETARDADO PEDAZO DE PRÍNCIPE DESTRONADO DE BELPHEGOR Y PARA MÍ?

―….

Tanto Squalo como los presentes se quedaron como dirían en las pelis…_speachless_.

No pensaba que reaccionaría así, pero claro él no la miraba como a una chica capaz de poder seducir a un hombre, sino como una simple niña algo loca pero al fin y al cabo una simple _niña_.

Kath no aguantó el silencio y cortó la llamada antes de que de verdad perdiese la paciencia.

Aspiró hondo…

No sería tan malo…o al menos eso creía ciegamente.

-.-

Desesperación…

Curiosidad…

Y mucha más desesperación atacaba a Bel cada segundo.

Ella estaba allí en el cuarto _sola_ con él.

Ella estaba allí para dormir con él en la _misma_ cama.

Ella estaba tomando una ducha caliente en este preciso momento.

Vamos…es un hombre que esperan.

Había estado con varias mujeres, muchas, diferentes tallas, razas, tipos, de todo.

Desde modelos, hasta una que otra plebeya bella que salía por allí pero…

Nadie lo hizo sentir así…

Nadie.

Sacudió fuertemente su cabeza.

No, ella era solo una plebeya más del montón que se dejó caer en la mansión porque así lo dispuso el loco de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

No, ella ni podía hacerle sentir nada por eso y muchas cosas más.

Él es un asesino a sueldo.

Un depredador.

Sin piedad.

Ni corazón que calentar.

Sip, ya se sentía muchísimo mejor.

Alzarse el ego mentalmente es una buena práctica.

-.-

Habían cenado, se habían bañado― por separado―, habían bebido algo de vino…y esa sí no era una buena combinación…

Al rato llego el ron, luego el vodka, pidieron unos cuantos cocteles y los pusieron a nombre de Squalo, salió después el tequila, y finalmente compartían un vaso de whisky Johnny Walker de 18 años…

¿Nada mal no?

Kath estaba aun algo sobria, y le servía para mantener la guardia alta, no habían planeado nada y mañana era la dichosa misión…pero ya estaban allí, no había nada que hacerle.

―Bel…―llamó sin mucho ánimo al rubio.

― ¿Hmm?― soltó mientras dejaba de lado el vaso vacio de Whisky, con el paso de los años había aprendido a aguantar el trago un buen tiempo.

―Aun no me has dicho tus adicciones…

Curiosidad.

―No tengo ninguna más que solo matar…

Mentira.

― ¿Y no qué solo eran los cuchillos?

Sarcasmo directo.

―No debe de importarte nada de mí.

Cambio de tema.

―No cambies el tema…

No es tonta con tragos.

―No lo hago, tú eres la que tergiversas todo.

Más mentira.

―Si no querías venir conmigo sólo lo hubieses dicho y hubiese hablado con Xanxus, habría ido tranquila a la Universidad, me topaba a mis nuevos amigos y a ver a mi novio y te hubieses ido con la Rana tranquilo a la maldita misión.

Golpe bajo.

"_... ¡¿Novio?..."_ gritó una parte de la mente de Bel.

Él no sabía que ella tenía novio, y no es que ella se lo hubiese dicho y mucho menos que él lo hubiese preguntado, pero por lo menos ella lo hubiese mencionado ¿no?

Lo que él no sabía era que esa simplemente era una táctica, una estrategia femenina implementada a lo largo de los siglos para chicos como él, tercos, testarudos, que no expresan ni jota, y se enojan por las puras sin decir nada, y para que así chicas como ella puedan notar si por lo menos hay un cambio en su comportamiento y sacar conclusión de dos cosas.

1.- Esta celoso de sus amigos, los que vería en la Universidad.

O…

2.- Esta celoso del "novio" de ella.

No supo porque uso esa táctica pero, era lo único que en su arsenal de conocimiento quedaba.

Las mujeres somos más crueles que los hombres. Oh sí.

Bel no dijo nada solo se sirvió un vaso mas de whisky y dejo que el trago se lleve sus pensamientos.

―…Amo la sangre, por eso soy asesino a sueldo…― dijo luego de un rato de silencio.

Kath no interrumpió más bien le sirvió otro vaso para que continuase.

―Soy adicto a mi trabajo…de alguna manera soy adicto a los chocolates…y…

No estaba tan ebrio como para soltarlo, ni tan demente como para admitirlo.

En una semana no.

Dejaría que pase más tiempo, lo había pensado y era lo correcto, más tiempo…más espacio, más opciones, etc.

Sip solo esperaría más tiempo, solo un poco más y adivinaría más que solo lo que le sucedía.

Estaba por quedarse dormido, a diferencia de ella él no durmió en todo el viaje y quería dormir antes pero debía admitir que se la veía muy bien en su pijama de pantalón largo morado, una blusa de mangas algo largas morada con estrellas― muy niña para su gusto pero de cierta manera le quedaba bien― tan bien le quedaba…que no quería irse a dormir aún.

Pero Morfeo es poderoso, y le gusta separar a los amantes.

―Hey Bel…no tengo novio.

Fue lo último que alcanzo a escuchar por su buena suerte, eso cambiaría sus sueños y lo haría dormir con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ¿Qué les pareció owo?<strong>

**Lamento muchísimo los horrores de ortografía si es que encuentran alguno pero créanme que ando con muchísimo sueno pero me dije: "No, Andre debes acabarlo hoy porque es hoy!" y por ello sigo aquí a estas altas horas de la noche escribiendo este capítulo y un poco de los otros!**

**Si lo sé Bel está un poco confundido y Kath algo analítica y casi no mucho romance pero ya verán que el próximo capítulo será algo largo pero con muchas sorpresas.**

**Gracias a sus lindos reviews que siempre me impulsan a seguir con la historia! Y si no es mucha molestia además de que los hago esperar ¿podrían darme unos cuántos reviews? owo**

**Con amor y mucho cariño.**

**Andre~!***


	3. NOTA DEL AUTOR (PRONTO PUBLICARE :'D)

**HOLA CHICOS!**

**POR DIOS ME SIENTO TAN MAL EN SERIO!**

**LAMENTABLEMENTE HE ESTADO CON MUCHOS PROBLEMAS PERSONALES Y DE LA UNIVERSIDAD EN ESTOS TIEMPOS PERO JURO QUE NO ME HE OLVIDADO DE USTEDES HE LEIDO SUS REVIEWS UNA Y OTRA VEZ Y EN SERIO ME APENABA DEMASIADO NO PODER CONTESTARLES PERO YA ESTOY BIEN *O* Y YA ESTOY MUCHISIMO MEJOR Y PODRE ACTUALIZAR TODO LO QUE HE DEJADO EN STAND BY PROMETO HACERLO LO MAAAAAAAS RAPIDO POSIBLE PARA COMPLACERLOS Y PROMETO ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO!**

**ENSERIO LOS AMO MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y POR SIEMPRE ESTAR ALLI DANDOLE FAVORITE Y DEJANDOME ESOS BELLISIMOS REVIEWS QUE ME ENCANTAN Y ME LLENAN DE GANAS DE SEGUIR ADELANTE :'D LOS AMO MUCHO DE VERDAD!**

**PRONTO TENDRAN NOTICIAS DE MIS FICS Y TENDRAN NOTICIAS DE MI IGUALMENTE! HAY MUCHO QUE TENGO QUE CONTARLES EN MIS HISTORIAS Y MUCHO QUE TENGO QUE ESCRIBIR**

**LOS AMO Y GRACIAS POR EL INCONDICIONAL APOYO!**

ATT:

VTQueenTheRipper~!*


End file.
